reincarnationwowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reincarnation Guild
Reincarnation ''is a legendary guild of heroes that has fought for the Alliance and Azeroth's survival for over a decade (Year 21 - present time). It was founded after the Third War came to an end when Nordrassil suffered heavy damage after Archimonde's attack. Background Founding The guild was founded in year 21 by a small group of champions who had fought in the Third War together. Under Medivh's guidance, Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore - the leader of the human forces in Kalimdor - realized that they had to put aside their differences. Similarly, the night elves, led by Malfurion and Tyrande, agreed that they must unite if they hoped to defend the World Tree. Unified in purpose, the races of Azeroth worked together to fortify the World Tree's energies to their utmost. Empowered by the very strength of the world, Malfurion succeeded in unleashing Nordrassil's primal fury, utterly destroying Archimonde and severing the Legion's anchor to the Well of Eternity. Unable to draw power from the Well itself, the Burning Legion crumbled under the combined might of the mortal armies. However, the final battle shook the continent of Kalimdor to its roots. Nordrassil was greatly damaged during the Third War and the Night Elves lost their immortality. The stinging memory of the Burning Legion's horrors plagued many soldiers' dreams who had endured the Third War. Guatanya Stormbow, former apprentice to Shandris Feathermoon, had grown disillusioned by how much influence she could wield as only a captain of the Sentinels. During the Third War's hardships, Guatanya formed strong bonds through blood, sacrifice and victory with many new friends who represented all races of Azeroth. Like her, they also felt helpless after the Third War and were concerned about the Burning Legion's inevitable return. They all decided that they were not prepared to stand around and wait for their old enemies to return in even greater numbers. They would be the sword and shield which Azeroth needed, prepared to journey into the heart of the enemy's territroy and ''raid their strongholds to defeat any who threatened the interests of the world. After months of organising their new guild's foundations, they settled in Stormwind which helped grow a multiracial community in their guild. They pledged loyalty to the Alliance and quickly became a dependable group of heroes for the Alliance's needs. Since then, it has played a crucial part in protecting Azeroth from numerous threats. It has also grown from a small and modest size to a formidable force of at least thirty heroes who all boast considerable influence, power and skill. (For those interested in finding a year in which their character joined: you can choose from anytime since the guild's founding as long as it matches your race's lore. Reincarnation was founded by those who fought in the Third War but it was based in Stormwind from the year 22 due to their allegience to the Alliance and attracted many more heroes.) Name The guild chose Reincarnation ''as their name because of the events which brought the Third War to a dramatic conclusion. One of the reasons was the fall of Nordrassil. Many of the guild's first members were young Night Elves who were greatly shocked by the tree's pain and the loss of their immortality. However, determined more than ever to forge a new future for their kin and friends, they felt the name 'Reincarnation' fit with the idea that this was a new era for them. Another is due to the guild's phoenix guardian - ''Felomin, the '''Resurgence' of Hope ''- which has protected and died for many of its members across the years. A phoenix is a rare and wondrous bird of the Elemental Plane. A phoenix egg was given to Guatanya Stormbow during the year 20 of the Third War by a High Elf called NAME NAMENAME. He had been desperately traveling to Quel'Thelas, which had been attacked by Arthas' scourge in the years 20-21 of the Third War, and during his travels was ambushed. He was saved by Guatanya's scouting party of Sentinels and in earnest gratitude, offered the huntress the egg which hosted Felomin. ''Little is known about NAME's fate and whether he followed Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider's path to become a blood elf, or whether he became one of the very few High Elves who chose not to turn to fel magic. ''Felomin hatched during the final battle of the Third War and sacrificed itself to take an incoming magical attack from the enemy. It's magical energy and soul is now infused in Guatanya Stormbow's bow, and is often viewed as the guild's silent guardian - a phoenix that would assist and even die to protect any member of the Reincarnation guild. And over the many years, there are numerous reasons why the name is relatable to it's members. Reincarnation symbolises rebirth. For many, it can relate to a time in their life when they are forced to change through the hardships of war to pursue a harder but greater purpose. Some members have said it marks a new era in their life where they have become dedicated to the guild and protecting Azeroth, whilst others say it symbolises hope and determination that no matter how many times they fall, there is always another path to victory. Headquarters Reincarnation bought a modest building in Old Town, the eastern district of Stormwind City. Adventurers of every sort can be found wandering the streets of Old Town and the guild thought it was a suitable location for their new beginnings. Silos 'SG' Greytower, one of the guild's Mages, owns an estate in the Mage District with an impressive library that boasts a large collection of ancient texts and tomes. The guild has used this many times when they need to research against an enemy's weakness or a mysterious location. Emblem Following on from the guild's theme of rebirth, determination and change, the members decided to honour their phoenix guardian Felomin by using him as their emblem. Their flag is a striking combination of red and royal gold. The background is a fierce, bright red and is coupled with a design of a golden sun at the bottom, flaring out three huge beams of golden sunlight and four smaller lines in between. A golden phoenix flares out from the middle beam and flares its wings. Although the emblem is rarely used as a tabard, it is used on the flags which Reincarnation wields in times of war and it is often branded as a smaller symbol on their clothing. The emblem is also used in a unique necklace. Joron the Crusher used his skills in blacksmithing to create a phoenix necklace for the other members to show their allegiance. Naerdriel Greensong and Martha Anviltome used their powerful skills in enchanting to charm it with useful attributes. In appearance, it is a simple golden necklace with the same phoenix design on their tabard (a phoenix flaring its wings) in matching gold. It is enchanted to protect the user from minor spells and warm them when times are cold. It is offered to all new members as a welcoming gift. Membership Reincarnation allows any hero of the Alliance to join their ranks. However, since the guild has been thrusted into some of the most challenging battles in living memory, it is imperative that their members are powerful enough to handle the heavy burden of duty which falls upon their shoulders. Timeline The Third War Under Medivh's guidance, Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore - the leader of the human forces in Kalimdor - realized that they had to put aside their differences. Similarly, the night elves, led by Malfurion and Tyrande, agreed that they must unite if they hoped to defend the World Tree. Unified in purpose, the races of Azeroth worked together to fortify the World Tree's energies to their utmost. Empowered by the very strength of the world, Malfurion succeeded in unleashing Nordrassil's primal fury, utterly destroying Archimonde and severing the Legion's anchor to the Well of Eternity. Unable to draw power from the Well itself, the Burning Legion crumbled under the combined might of the mortal armies. However, the final battle shook the continent of Kalimdor to its roots. Nordrassil was greatly damaged during the Third War and the Night Elves lost their immortality. The stinging memory of the Burning Legion's horrors plagued many soldiers' dreams who had endured the Third War. Guatanya Stormbow, former apprentice to Shandris Feathermoon, had grown disillusioned by how much influence she could wield as only a captain of the Sentinels. During the Third War's hardships, Guatanya formed strong bonds through blood, sacrifice and victory with many new friends who represented all races of Azeroth. Like her, they also felt helpless after the Third War and were concerned about the Burning Legion's inevitable return. They all decided that they were not prepared to stand around and wait for their old enemies to return in even greater numbers. They would be the sword and shield which Azeroth needed, prepared to journey into the heart of the enemy's territroy and raid their strongholds to defeat any who threatened the interests of the world. After months of organising their new guild's foundations, they settled in Stormwind which helped grow a multiracial community in their guild. They pledged loyalty to the Alliance and quickly became a dependable group of heroes for the Alliance's needs. Members during this time: (In progress, any member (as long as it is not a death knight, pandaren or draenei) is welcome to join during this period as it brings together forces from Jaina, Thrall, Night Elves etc.) * Guatanya Stormbow * Naerdriel Greensong * Syrua Nightclaw * Joron Redshield the Crusher * Martha Anviltome * Caersen Twinblade The Burning Crusade Year 26 Wrath of the Lich King Year 27 New members during this time: (In progress, any member (as long as it is not a pandaren) is welcome to join during this period.) * Meeuwes Dawnstar Cataclysm Year 28 New members during this time: * Alnysia Highwhisper Mists of Pandaria Year 30 New members during this time: * Whisthin 'Whijett' Jettblinks Warlords of Draenor Year 31 Legion Year 34 New members during this time: (In progress, any member is welcome to join during this period.) * Sir Berard * Thesdin Clearwell * Elyadrieth Moonfeather